1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rehabilitative wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing advances of social welfare and people's living standards, more and more disabled people use rehabilitative wheelchairs. They offer great conveniences to the indoor and outdoor activities of the disabled people, and improve life quality of the disabled people. However, the wheelchairs now on the market are quite bulky. Although most of the wheelchairs have folding structures, they usually are for folding in the left and right directions. After folding, the size is still very big, and is not portable or difficult to carry with hands or by cars. It becomes a big constraint for the disabled people in travel or trip.